


Summer and the Magic Mirror

by angellwings



Series: Summer-time [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Bonding, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Evlynn baby-sitting, groundings, magic mirrors, and tennis racquets. Summer's second adventure is here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer and the Magic Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a lot of requests for more Summer and I felt bad we didn't get to see her with Eve and Flynn in that first story so here's one to make up of it! Also this turned out to sort of almost be a Harry Potter crossover fic. But as I don't use any of the characters I wouldn't technically count it as such. Hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Librarians Fic week again!  
> Happy reading!  
> angellwings

“Babysit?” Eve asked her husband in surprise as he hung up his phone. “You said we’d babysit?”

“What?” He asked with a furrowed brow. “Its just Summer. We spend time with her all the time.”

“Yes, we do,” Eve told him. “But typically Stone or Cassandra are with us.”

“Pipsy-Posh,” he said as he waved a hand at his wife dismissively. “They’ve left us alone with her lots of times.”

“Not for very long,” She reminded him. “And not in a few months.”

“Yeah, July Fourth ruined that, didn’t it?” Flynn asked with a small grin.

“Stone, did not take kindly to Ezekiel teaching her how to con them out of cookies,” Eve said with a chuckle. “Though, if you ask me, it shows positive growth on the part of our resident thief. He could have taught her how to pick a lock instead.”

“Don’t think he hasn’t tried,” Flynn told her with a smirk.

“No,” Eve said with a curious smile. “You caught him?”

“Not exactly,” Flynn said with a laugh. “But I saw him pulling out a box of combination locks the other day. Seems as good a way as any to teach beginners lock picking, don’t you think?”

“Oh god,” Eve said with a bright smile. “This kid is gonna have so many tricks up her sleeve that she’ll know how to get away with _everything_.”

“And, you know, she’ll be absolutely brilliant on top of that. She’s already frighteningly intelligent for a five year old,” Flynn pointed out as he checked his watch. “Well, Guardian, we should get going. They’re meeting us at The Annex.”

Eve gave him a disbelieving look. “We’re baby sitting her at The Annex?”

“Yes,” he said slowly as he avoided her gaze.

“Flynn, am I going to end up baby sitting the both of you?” Eve asked with a sigh.

“No! I’m an adult,” he answered.

“So, you didn’t tell them to meet us there so you could have a friend to play with in The Library?” Eve asked knowingly.

“Of course not! The Library is too dangerous for playtime and children. I know that,” He said in a tone that did nothing to assure her nerves.

“Librarian, if I end up having to watch her and you, I swear to—“

“Oh, would you look at that,” he said as he grabbed his jacket, the car keys, and then headed for the door. “Time to go.”

“This conversation is not over!” She yelled as she followed after him.

She lectured him the entire ride to the Annex, though she knew Flynn had tuned her out. He tended to do that when he’d already made up his mind and didn’t plan on being persuaded otherwise. They arrived at the Annex to find Stone and Cassandra’s car already there parked next to Jenkins’s station wagon. As soon as they walked into the Annex little feet could be heard running toward them.

“Uncle Flynn!” Summer yelled as she launched herself into his arms. “You’re here! Yay!”

“I am?” He asked her teasingly as he lifted her off the ground. “Are you sure? Maybe neither of us is actually here. Maybe I’m your imaginary friend.”

She laughed. “No! You can’t be! My imaginary friend is an elephant! A pink one! And you’re not an elephant silly! You don’t have a trunk! Or the ears!”

Eve grinned at the girl and tugged gently on one of her red pigtails. “I keep telling him he’s more like a monkey. What do you think?” she asked the little girl.

“Yeah! A monkey!” She yelled as she agreed eagerly. She lifted her arms above her head like a monkey and made a silly face before she started doing her best monkey impression for them. She was making the noises and moving her arms and both Eve and Flynn were laughing at the picture she made.

“Where are your mom and dad?” Eve asked with an affectionate smile.

“Mommy is in Mr. Jenkins’s lab and daddy is in the kitchen making me a snack! Ham and cheese rolls!” She said happily.

“Well,” Flynn said as he bounced her in his arms and then playfully pretended to drop her. She squealed with laughter and latched onto him tighter. “Let’s go check on that snack then, shall we?”

“I’m gonna go talk to Cassandra, actually. I’ll be right back,” she said as she shot a warning glare at Flynn. “No funny business while I’m gone.”

“No, no funny business. Just slightly silly business,” Flynn said as he nodded at Summer and walked off toward the kitchen.

“No slightly silly business either!”

Summer giggled and then looked at Flynn. “So, Uncle Flynn, what are we gonna do today? Daddy let me bring my oil pastels! We could draw! I like to draw! Oh! Can we go in The Library! Last time we went there it was so much fun!”

Jake apparently heard them as they stepped into the kitchen and immediately spoke up.

“No Library, Summer. Remember what we said after you painted your wall this morning?” He asked her pointedly.

“But I had to, daddy!” She protested desperately.

“You had to?” Jake asked curiously as he tried not to grin. He set the small plate of ham and cheese rolls he’d made for her on the kitchen table as he turned to face them. “And why is that again?”

“Because! I was trying to cover up my daisies I drew from last year! But then the bottom of the wall didn’t match the rest of it! So I _had_ to paint the wall! I was gonna ask you and mommy to finish it when you woke up! Promise!” She said dramatically as she flailed her arms and narrowly missed hitting Flynn in the face.

“You drew daisies?” Flynn asked her with a grin.

“When I was four. They weren’t my best work,” she said with a shrug.

Flynn bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing and looked up at Stone with a wide grin.

Stone simply smiled tiredly and shook his head. “You’re a mess,” he told her as he walked over and took her from Flynn. He set her down at the table and scooted her chair all the way up.

“I can do much better than those daisies, daddy. I needed a fresh canvas,” she said as she stuck her chin out proudly.

A fresh canvas? Surely, ideas like that were Stone’s own fault. She was definitely the daughter of an art historian. Flynn gave her an impressed glance and then smirked at Stone. “Well, you can’t argue with that.”

“Next time your canvas needs to be an actual canvas,” Stone said sternly as he ignored the Senior Librarian. “We talked about this, didn’t we? What did we say your punishment was?”

She sulked and crossed her arms over chest. “No trips to The Library.”

“So, when we leave what are you _not_ to do?” Jacob asked her as he pointed a scolding finger at her.

She sighed sadly and then gave him a pouty frown. “Beg Uncle Flynn and Aunt Eve to take me to The Library.”

He nodded and then kissed the top of her head. “’Atta girl. And between you and me,” He said in a conspiratory tone as he crouched down to be eye level with her and leaned toward her little pouty face. “I _liked_ your daisies,” he told her with a wink.

She beamed at him and then leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, daddy!”

“Anytime, darlin’,” he said with an affectionate smile as he watched her pick up one of the rolls and start to munch on it. A moment later he stood up and joined Flynn in the doorway. “Do not let her give you those puppy dog baby blues of hers,” Jake warned him. “And _do not_ fall for them. She may be only five but she knows how to use ‘em.”

“I feel sorry for any poor boy she may date ten years down then road then,” Flynn said with a smirk.

“We don’t talk about that,” Jacob grumbled. “Ever.”

Flynn chuckled at him as they both watched Summer enjoy her snack. “Already dreading it, are you?”

“Flynn, I’ve been dreading _that_ since the day she was born,” Jake said with a small grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Especially, if she grows up to look anything at all like her mama.”

“Which based on the hair, the eyes, and the bone structure—“

“Yeah, I know. I’m in trouble.”

“Big trouble. 

* * *

 

When Eve entered the lab Cassandra and Jenkins were looking over the last artifact they’d retrieved. While Cassandra had been pregnant with Summer she’d been stuck at The Annex with Jenkins for majority of their cases and ever since Jenkins had included her on his tinkering. He’d never admit it but Eve thought he preferred having Cassandra around to help him over working alone. Now that he’d gotten used to them all he seemed to not mind their company so much.

“You’re not working on anything that might explode, are you?” Eve asked cautiously as she noticed the wiring inside of the mechanical figure lying on the table.

“Not so long as we don’t cross this wire,” Jenkins said as he gingerly prodded a bright green wire. “With _this_ wire,” he continued as he motioned to the orange wire a few inches away from the green one. “And even then it would be less an explosion and more of a geyser of magical hydraulic fluid.”

“Which could be just as unpleasant,” Cassandra added with a grin and a nod. “It’s very exciting.”

“Right,” Eve said as she gave them both an odd look. You’d think she’d be used to this by now. “Cassandra, are you sure you and Stone want me and Flynn to baby sit Summer?” Eve asked worriedly.

“Of course we do!” Cassandra told her. “She loves both of you!”

“You mean she loves Flynn,” Eve corrected her. “Me not so much.”

“No! I do not mean that,” Cassandra said with a shake of her head. “She’s more vocal with Flynn because he’s a big kid and if it were up to him he’d let her do _anything_ she wanted. Really, anything. But you, Colonel Baird, you make her feel safe. Trust me, she values that as much as she values Flynn’s imagination. She just shows it differently.”

“I’ve never really been that great with kids,” Eve admitted. “Teenagers I can handle fine, but little kids never seem to…vibe with me.”

“They don’t seem to vibe with Jenkins either,” Cassandra said with a grin. “But Summer still adores _him_.”

“Which I return, begrudgingly,” Jenkins admitted as he continued to investigate the mechanical thing on his counter (robot, maybe? Eve asked herself briefly before she decided she really didn’t want to know.)

“Who’s affection _don’t_ you return begrudgingly?” Eve asked him pointedly. “So, how did you do it, Jenkins? How’d you get her to like you?”

“I didn’t _get_ her to do anything, Colonel,” Jenkins told her as he looked up at her. “I simply talk to her as I would any of you. Children are more intelligent than most adults give them credit for.”

“I guess I could do that,” Eve said thoughtfully.

Jake suddenly appeared in the door to the lab. “Hate to interrupt whatever freaky experiment the two of you are doing in here, but we gotta go, sweetheart. We’re already running late.”

Cassandra glanced at the clock on the wall and winced. “Oh! Right. Let me know what you find, Mr. Jenkins. I’ve never seen animatronic circuitry that complicated or compact before! I’m dying to know how it was accomplished.”

“As am I, Ms. Cillian,” Jenkins said with a fond smile as he and Eve watched Jake and Cassandra go.

“Have fun, you guys!” Cassandra called over her shoulder. “We should be back before her bed time.” There was a moment of silence before Cassandra came back through the door and glanced at Eve. “Just in case though I packed pajamas in her bag. And allergy medicine if she gets a little sniffly—“

“Cass,” Jake called from somewhere in the Annex.

“I’m coming!” She responded. Eve noticed that she didn’t actually move, though. “I also packed Puppy, that’s her favorite stuffed animal, in case we are out later than we—“

“Cassie,” Jake called again in an impatient tone.

“And there’s goldfish crackers, tissues, baby aspirin, a few bottles of water—“

“Geez, how big is this bag?” Eve asked as she looked to Jenkins for an answer. He merely shrugged and gave her a bewildered look in response.

“Cassandra!” Jake called again. “Do not make me come and get you, darlin’. She’ll be fine! We’re not even gonna be gone that long!”

“Okay!” Cassandra yelled back. “I’m coming!” She turned back to Eve one last time. “Oh and do not let her give you her big sad eyes. They are dangerous. Trust me, Jake’s been using them on me for years.”

Finally she turned and walked away. Both Eve and Jenkins waited to see if she would come back once again. When footfalls could be heard leaving the Annex and the sound of the heavy door closing echoed through the room they both relaxed.

“You don’t think she’s using Mary Poppins’s magic carpet bag or something, do you?” Eve asked him thoughtfully after a moment of silence.

“What?” Jenkins asked her with a look of disbelief. It quickly turned into a negative headshake and look of disgust as he continued. “Of course not. That ridiculous magic carpet bag is _fictional_ , Colonel.”

“Yes, because _that’s_ so far fetched,” Eve said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. “Minotaurs, evil enchanted golden apples, books that bring fairy tales to life, houses that grant wishes…all of those things are totally plausible, but a magic carpet bag is _outrageous_ ,” she muttered to herself as she turned and left the lab. Now that Jake and Cassandra were gone she’d better find her husband before he let Summer get him into trouble.

She was relieved to find them still in the kitchen. Summer eating her snack while Flynn leaned against the doorway, patiently observing.  She leaned toward him and spoke quietly, “Cassandra packed so much stuff for this kid I’m starting to think she’s using a magical ‘bigger on the inside’ bag of some kind.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Flynn said as he turned his head to grin at her. “I am in possession of the only one of those in existence.”

“It’s not by chance a carpet bag, is it?” Eve asked as she tried to hide how eager she was for the answer.

He laughed. “No, who do you think I am? Mary Poppins? It’s my _leather_ satchel.”

Why couldn’t anyone, for a split second, consider the idea that Mary Poppins was real? It wasn’t _that_ far out there. “So, what are we gonna do with Squirt?” Eve asked him.

“Well, going into The Library is out,” Flynn told her. “She painted a wall in her bedroom so they punished her by taking away her Library privileges for the day. Which is disappointing.”

“No it’s not,” Eve said as she glared at him suspiciously. “Because you assured me that you _knew_ playtime and The Library don’t mix and that you weren’t going to take her there to begin with. Remember?”

“Is that what I said?” He asked with a knowing grin. “I don’t really remember.”

She rolled her eyes at him and pinched his arm. “You’re not _that_ scatterbrained, Flynn. I’m not buying it.”

“But maybe,” he said with a small grin that greatly troubled Eve every time he wore it. It meant trouble. For her at least. He turned to face Eve before he continued, “I’ll be right back!” He then turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room.

Which left Eve alone with Summer. This had never happened before. Not just the two of them alone, at least. “How ya doing, Squirt?” Eve asked her as she approached slowly and sat down next to her.

“Well, I painted my wall and mommy and daddy told me I couldn’t go to The Library,” she said with a sigh as she took the last bite of her ham and cheese roll. “So, I’ve been better.”

Eve smirked at her and then nodded. “Were you supposed to paint your bedroom walls?”

She sighed again, and this time the sound was louder and more dramatic. “Not without mommy or daddy’s permission.”

“And did you have mommy or daddy’s permission?” Eve asked with a pointed look.

“No,” Summer said with a sheepish glance.

“So, you know why they won’t let you go to The Library.”

She nodded. “I broke the rules.”

Eve tugged on Summer’s pigtail playfully before she spoke again. “Yes, and the Library is not a place for rule breakers. Right?”

Summer nodded. She’d been told about the dangers of The Library a lot in her short life. She’d heard the warnings. “Right.”

“Ah ha!” Flynn yelled as he bounded into the kitchen. “I’ve got it!” He didn’t stop to say hello and immediately lifted Summer out of her chair and held her tight as he ran back into the main room of the Annex. He gave Eve an urgent look as he yelled over his shoulder, “Come on, come on, come on, come on! Come. On!”

She rolled her eyes but smirked after her Librarian as she followed him.

When she finally caught up with him he was standing in the corner of the Annex facing the staircase with a mirror set up on an easel at the bottom of them. He still held Summer close to him and motioned broadly with one arm. “Lewis Carroll’s interdimensional mirror!” He exclaimed. “We can see any location we want!”

“Okay, but,” Eve said warily. “Nothing can get in or out of it, right?”

“I shouldn’t think so,” Flynn said thoughtfully. “Though I can’t say I’ve ever tested that ability.”

“Great,” Eve said sarcastically. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

“This way,” Flynn said as he smiled mischievously at Summer. “You can see The Library without stepping a single foot inside of it. Which means we do not break any rules.”

“Because the Library is not a place for rule breakers,” Summer said with an emphatic nod as she gave Eve a bright smile. “Right, Auntie Eve?”

She nodded and grinned at her. “Right, Squirt.”

“Now all we have to do is tell the mirror what we want to see,” Flynn said thoughtfully.

“And how do we do that?” Eve asked. “Is there a magic word or—“

“Mirror, mirror on the… _stairs_!” Summer said suddenly with an excited giggle.

Flynn gave her an impressed glance before he grinned slowly and continued her thought with words of his own. “A view of The Library we wish to share!”

The image on the mirror rippled and then revealed an overhead view of The Library.

“Huh,” Flynn said with a chuckle. “That actually worked. High five,” he said as he held an expectant hand out to Summer. She beamed at him and returned the gesture excitedly.

“This is so cool!” Summer exclaimed. “We can see anywhere?”

“Any other dimension,” Flynn told her.

“What’s a dimension?” She asked with a furrowed brow.

“Could be lots of things. Another Earth like ours but for one event, or a magical world completely different from ours, or a world that may have separated from ours a long long time ago. Lots of things,” Flynn said as he chose his word’s carefully to allow her to understand.

“A magical world?” She asked brightly. “Like Hogwarts? Mommy’s reading the first book to me! Can we see it?”

“I don’t think so, Squirt,” Eve said apologetically. “Somebody made up Hogwarts. It’s not real.”

“Actually,” Flynn said with as he tilted his head slightly. “It might be.”

Eve gave him a tired look and sighed. “So Mary Poppins can’t be real but Hogwarts can?”

“There’s a theory that some authors have the ability to tap into other universes and that what they think is being created in a fictional universe is actually a true accounting of a very real alternate universe,” Flynn told her. “So, it is possible that JK Rowling was seeing between the dimensions into a world where magic bled into people instead of Ley Lines. But that is not the case with P.L. Travers and Mary Poppins. That was set in our reality, and was not accurately adapted by Mr. Disney.”

Eve shook her head. “The one thing I want magic to give me and it can’t seem to deliver. Figures.”

“Ready to try it?” Flynn asked Summer as he bounced her playfully. She nodded and grinned at him eagerly. “Okay, here we go. Mirror, mirror that transports…”

This time Eve knew exactly how to finish it. “Show us the place known as Hogwarts.”

The mirror lit up and all three occupants of the room let out startled gasps as the Castle came into view. The mirror led them through corridors and dormitories and dungeons before he began to visit classrooms and offices. It paused in the classrooms the longest and Flynn wondered if the mirror knew its audience on some level because those were the areas that had interested him most. The subjects magical students would learn about were all intriguing. It stopped completely in the Dark Arts classroom and Flynn’s brow furrowed.

A blue pixie appeared in front of the mirror and stared at them curiously. It buzzed about and pointed and before long there was a large group of them glancing through the mirror.

“Cornish Pixies,” Flynn said immediately as he took a precautionary step back. Maybe he should have found out if anything could get through the mirror before he’d pulled it out of the back of the Library. He was right to take a step back because a second later the large group of pixies flew straight toward the mirror and came barreling through.

Eve ducked and pulled Flynn, who was still holding Summer, down to the ground with her.  She gave Flynn a look. A look that usually indicated he’d acted before he really thought anything through and he would be in big trouble once they got out of this. He saw that look frequently, it seemed.

“I shouldn’t think so!” Eve yelled as she attempted to mimic his expression and his voice. “You shouldn’t _think_ so. Maybe next time we don’t play with the relics until we _know_. Okay?”

“Probably a good idea,” Flynn said with a sheepish smile.

Summer looked up at the pixies flying around the room and laughed loudly. “They’re so ugly! I love them! Can we keep them?”

Suddenly a pixie swooped down and grabbed Eve’s ponytail. It pulled until it had forced her into a standing position and she violently swatted at it. “No!” Eve yelled. “We cannot keep them!” Another one dove for her ponytail and she grabbed a book off of the table and smacked it with it.

Flynn stood and placed Summer on the floor. He and Eve placed her behind them and advised her to stay put. The pixies were buzzing around the room, pulling books off of shelves, knocking pictures and artifacts off of the wall, and swinging on the light fixtures. A group of them flew into the kitchen and came back out collectively carrying a bowl full of fruit.

“Think, think, think,” Flynn said as he glanced around the room that had erupted into sudden chaos. “What do we do? What do we do?”

Eve continued to swat at them as they dove for her hair while Flynn dodged them and tried to think of a plan to get the creatures back through the mirror and out of their hair, literally in Eve’s case. While the two were distracted a group of pixies snuck up on Summer from under the table that was behind them and lifted her off the ground. Her tinkling giggle caught the attention of both adults and they spun quickly.

“NOPE!” Eve yelled. “No. Nope. No! No! This is why you shouldn’t have volunteered us to babysit!” She shouted as she smacked Flynn’s arm.

She quickly climbed into a chair and then onto the table as the pixies lifted the little girl higher and higher into the air. That’s when Summer looked down and realized how high off the floor she was. The fear that filled the little girl’s eyes caused Eve’s stomach to clench. The pixies that weren’t busy with Summer split up between Eve and Flynn. Half of them began to throw fruit from the bowl they’d stolen at Flynn while the other half began to pinch, claw, and tug at anything they could get a hold of on Eve. She shook off as many of them as she could and quickly grabbed Summer around the middle before the pixies could lift her out of reach. She yanked her out of the air as hard as she could and the pixies went flying or desperately tried to latch on to Summer’s cardigan. Eve tucked the little girl into her side protectively and jumped down from the table.

“Flynn, these things are seriously getting on my nerves!” She shouted. She watched him dance and dodge his way around the room while being pelted with apples and oranges and bananas before she glanced down at Summer. “You okay, Squirt? Anything hurt?”

“No, but flying is not as fun as I wanted it to be,” Summer mumbled with a sniffle as she pressed her face into Eve’s shoulder. “And they ripped my sweater.”

Eve noticed the little tear in the shoulder of the cardigan and then smiled warmly at the little girl. “The sweater we can fix. I promise.”

Eve then crawled under the table with Summer. Flynn had made his way to the umbrella holder by the door and blindly reached for anything that might help him. He lifted his arm into the air victoriously as he managed to grab a hold of something and then blinked at it once he saw what it was. A tennis racquet? Well, he supposed that would do too. He took aim and swung at a group of pixies as hard as he could and they flew backwards back through the mirror. This could work.

“We need to get them back into the mirror,” Flynn yelled to Eve. She was busy keeping the remaining pixies away from Summer. Flynn ran back to the umbrella holder and frowned thoughtfully when he noticed a bat sitting inside of it. That hadn’t been there before. He smirked and looked up at the ceiling of the Annex. “Are you helping us?” The answer came in the form of a small tennis racquet that magically appeared next to the bat. He laughed and then grabbed the child’s tennis racquet. “Summer!” Flynn called to her before he motioned for her to come out from under the table. She gave him a wary look and then glanced to Eve questioningly. Summer was asking for her approval, asking her if it was safe.

Cassandra had been right. This was Summer showing her respect and asking for her approval. Eve nodded and then led the little girl out from under the table. Flynn handed Summer the racquet and Eve grabbed the bat he’d left behind. Two of the pixies Flynn had previous hit through the mirror flew back into the room and Flynn huffed.

“They can still come through. That’s a problem,” he said.

“You think?” Eve asked with a roll of her eyes.

“Okay, okay, we can do this. We’ve got this,” Flynn said thoughtfully as he bounced on his feet. “Oh! Right, Eve you should stand by the mirror and keep anymore from coming in. Summer and I will hit them through the mirror. As soon as the last one is on the other side we…”

“We what?” Eve asked. “We don’t know how to turn it off!”

“Yes, we do!” Summer said as Flynn adjusted her hold on the racquet. She made a face at him as if she knew what she was doing and didn’t appreciate his help. “We rhyme! If it made it work it should make it stop!”

Flynn bolted upright and smacked himself in the forehead. “Of course! Simple solutions are always harder for me to figure out. Staring me right in the face. Okay, once the last one is through, Eve, command it to turn off with a rhyme since you’ll be standing in front of it.”

Eve and Summer nodded at him. Eve fought off the pixies to take her place next to the mirror.

“Ready?” She yelled to Summer and Flynn. When they nodded and Summer lifted her racquet Eve yelled, “Go!”

Rapid-fire pixies headed into the mirror with Eve holding off any more that tried to come in. Summer and Flynn were laughing and trying to outdo each other as they wildly swatted at the tiny blue creatures.

Flynn was flourishing the racquet like he would a sword and he saw him demonstrating slowly so that Summer could imitate him. She giggled as she copied his motions and they both hit pixie after pixie. Eve chuckled at shook her head at them. They were a mess; this whole situation was a mess.

But she had to admit. It was almost fun.

Finally, the last little blue pixie flew head over heels through the mirror and Eve quickly shouted, “Mirror, mirror on the wall close the portal once and for all!”

The view of the classroom froze and then suddenly her own reflection took its place and she winced. Her hair was a mess and she had a tiny scratch on her cheek that resembled a little five-fingered hand. She sighed in relief and then turned to find Summer in Flynn’s arms already in a celebratory hug.

“Hey!” Flynn said suddenly. “I think this makes you a Junior _Junior_ Librarian!”

“Really?” Summer shrieked in excitement.

“You did help us save the day,” Eve told her with a smile. Summer’s pigtails had all but fallen down and her sweater had a few new tears in it. “We’d better clean you up before your mom and dad get back.”

“Yes, please, or else Uncle Flynn and Auntie Eve will be in big trouble,” Flynn said as he wiped sweat off of his brow and took the racquet from Summer.

“What in the name of The Library happened to my Annex?” Jenkins said as he came out of his lab. He had his tea tray in his hands and had clearly been on his way to the kitchen for more tea but was currently frozen in his spot, staring in horror at the mess the pixie had left behind.

“We, um, had a little accident,” Flynn said as he cleared his throat nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

Jenkins’s eyes landed on the mirror and he glared at The Librarian. “Is that Lewis Carroll’s interdimensional mirror?”

“Maybe?” Flynn answered sheepishly.

“No, no. I changed my mind,” Jenkins said with a huff as he continued on his way to the kitchen. “I do not want to know. But, Mr. Carsen, you will be cleaning this mess up and returning the Annex to the conditions in which I left it. _Without_ my help. Understood?”

“You know, Jenkins, I am The Librarian. Technically I’m your bos—“

“ _Understood_?” Jenkins repeated as he paused in the kitchen doorway and turned to glare at Flynn.

Flynn gulped at the scolding look on Jenkins’s face and nodded once. “Understood. I’ll make it just as you left it.”

Jenkins’s gaze landed on the smashed fruit on the floor and he gave The Librarian an exasperated look. “And you will replace the fruit. It’s the only decent food in this place since you lot took over.”

Footsteps could be heard coming in from the hallway that led outside and both Flynn and Eve shared horrified looks. They could hear Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel chatting pleasantly. They had no time to clean up.

The footsteps stopped and so did the chatting as they reached the main room.

“What the hell happened to this place?” Jake asked loudly.

Summer gasped and covered her mouth with her hand before she leaned toward Eve to whisper. “Daddy said a bad word!”

Cassandra smacked her husband’s arm and gave him a pointed look before motioning to Summer who smiled up at them from Flynn’s arms.

“Mommy! We fought pixies from Hogwarts!” Summer yelled excitedly. “And won! Uncle Flynn says that makes me a junior junior Librarian!”

“Um, hate to break it to you, Munchkin,” Ezekiel said with a furrowed brow. “Hogwarts isn’t real.”

“Yes it is! It’s just in another dimension!” She yelled as she stuck her tongue out at him. She pointed her one of her little fingers to the mirror by the stairs before she continued, “the magic mirror showed it to us!”

“Flynn,” Cassie said with a sigh and a small grin. “Did you take her into the Library?”

“No!” He said with a shake of his head. “I did not. That would be wrong.” He paused and then smirked at the three younger people. “I brought the Library to her.”

“And then, as per usual,” Eve said as she gestured to the chaos that surrounded them. “It escalated.”

“Escalated as in impending apocalypse or escalated like that time those mermaids became obsessed with Ezekiel and almost accidentally drowned him?” Jake asked worriedly.

“Mermaids, definitely more like the mermaids,” Eve answered. “Though I still don’t understand what they saw in him.”

“Hey! I’m right here!” Ezekiel said with an offended huff.

Jake nodded and shrugged as he ignored Ezekiel. “So the usual, then?” He marched up to Flynn and held his arms open to Summer. “Let’s get you cleaned up, darlin’.”

Summer gave him an apologetic look and glanced at Eve before she spoke. “Can Auntie Eve take me?”

Eve’s eyes widened and she beamed at Summer. “I can definitely take you,” Eve said eagerly as she took the little girl from Flynn’s arms and walked with her back to the bathroom.

“Wait,” Summer whispered as they reached the kitchen door. She turned her big blue eyes on Eve and smiled sweetly at her. “Can I have a cookie first? For being brave? They give me one when I’m brave for getting a shot at the doctor.” She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her lower lip and Eve immediately caved. No one could resist that look.

“Alright,” she said in a low voice to keep the others from hearing. “One cookie. But no one finds out about this. Ever. Clear?”

Summer grinned victoriously and kissed Eve’s cheek as a thank you. “Clear!”


End file.
